Thanks UT
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: What if UT told Sonic's thought instead of Amy's thought before Tails turned it off his robot? How would Amy react to this unexpected confession from Sonic? Sonamy, Boom Universe


**Okay guys, do you lot remember the episode about UT (Tails' translation robot) and when Amy asked him to turn it for before it says something personal and private what if Sonic it said it and Tails turns it off too late, well something is about to come out**

Today was a beautiful day at the beach. Knuckles and Sticks were playing volley ball which was their favourite sport to play while Sonic and Amy were relaxing on the beach chairs with a beach umbrella to shade them from the hot sun. Tails on the other hand was busy making something than rather hang out with them but he said he will hang out with them later. Sonic sighed in delight "Ahh nothing like a great lazy day at the beach"

Amy smiled towards the blue hedgehog as she took a sip of her drink "I agree, it is a lovely day. If only Tails joined us"

Sticks stopped the game as she caught the ball, she looked at Amy who was her best friend "Maybe he's been captured by the aliens and wanna use him as a test tube baby"

Knuckles blinked at Sticks in confusion "What's a test tube baby?"

"Sticks, he's just making something in his work shop" said Sonic as he face palmed about what she said "He said he'll join us later"

Sticks just shrugged "Don't say that I didn't warn you…WE COULD BE NEXT TO BE TEST TUBE BABIES!"

Amy sighed as she sat up and looked at her "Sticks, stop being paranoid. Tails is just working and aliens wont come here"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled a voice, they all turned and saw Tails "I finally finished my invention"

They all saw that something was moving under a blanket so it must be something small. They were all curious about what it is "Umm what is it?" Sonic asked

Tails pulled off the blanket and it revelled a small yellow robot with 2 long antae's with small satellite dishes on the end, flashing lights and a red button on its belly "I call it UT, the universal translator. It can translate languages into our own" said Tails with pride "Here I'll show you how it works"

They guys all blinked at the same time as they aren't completely sure at what he means. UT came to life and it turned to look a bird family in a nest in a tree. It started to make a noise and it spoke.

" _The way you eat my food makes me angry"_

"HEY IT WORKS!" yelled Knuckles with excitement "Can it translate other things?"

UT spoke again _"Didn't see that one coming"_

Knuckles scratched his head in confusion, did it just read his mind? "Huh? What the heck?"

" _I thought it could only translate birds"_

"Oh I also forgot the mention that UT can read minds" Tails said "Even when you think of something it will repeat it out loud"

Amy gulped in nervousness, what if she thought of something and it comes out of that robots mouth? She'll never forgive herself for it "Umm that's great Tails"

" _What a lame idea?"_ said UT

Amy blushed and gave off a nervous giggle "I wasn't thinking that at all, Tails I think it needs more work"

" _I'm totally busted, if Tails doesn't switch it off I will kill myself"_

Amy glared at the robot was so close to getting her hammer out. Sonic glanced at Amy thinking about h-

UT spoke _"Amy looks cute when she's angry"_

Sonic blushed and his eyes went wide. He felt everyone's eyes on him, he gulped. Amy looked at him with a slight smile with a red face, Sonic chuckled as he kicked the sand with his foot. Sticks looked at the robot and was shocked "Wait, this thing reads minds?"

" _Wait, this thing reads minds?"_

"GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

" _Get it out of my head"_

Sticks was about to pounce onto the robot but Knuckles grabbed her to prevent her from attacking the robot "Now calm down Sticks"

" _Take a break whackjob"_

"HEY!" Sticks glared at the red echidna who was struggling in his tight grip, she really wanted to punch him

Amy looked at Sticks with a calm look "Calm down Sticks, I'm sure he didn't mean to think that"

" _He's not the sharpest tool in the shed"_

Knuckles glared at both Amy and UT. Sonic sighed as he looked at Tails "I think you should turn him off bud, we don't want it to revel anything…private or personal"

" _Turn UT off before it tells Amy that I love her"_

Amy's eyes went wide at what the robot just said. She looked at Sonic with a blushing red face, everyone looked at the blue hedgehog with shock. Tails turned off UT as he looked at his best friend "Sonic?"

Sonic's heart rate was really fast and all of the heat was rushing to his face. Amy started to walk up to him "Sonic? Is that true?"

Sonic looked at everyone who was looking at him. He started to sweat in fear and panic "I…I…I gotta go" and then he ran off

Knuckles dropped Sticks who was still in shock "Did that robot just-"

"Yeah" said Tails "It just said that…Sonic loves Amy"

Amy was still frozen into place. Sonic loves her and that robot would lie since it can read minds, she couldn't control her blush from her face, after all this time he finally loves her. Sticks got up when Knuckles dropped and she hit him with her boomerang "OUCH! What was that for?"

"FOR CALLING ME A WHACKJOB!" yelled Sticks "Wait what's a whackjob?"

"I'll go and talk to him" said Amy to the others "He must be so upset with himself"

Tails picked up UT in his arms "Are you sure you want one of us to come with you?"

Amy shook her head "No I'll be fine, he'll talk to me. I'll be back a later" she said and then broke into a sprint to go and find the blue blur. Tails looked back at Knuckles and Sticks who were still fighting about what a whackjob is.

/

Sonic sat on the steps that lead into the town. He hid his face into his hands and sighed with a red face. He couldn't believe what just happened back there "She would never see me the same again, Why did I think that for?" he sighed "She's gonna hate me for sure"

He looked up and saw Amy was walking up to him, he started to get nervous. What would she say to him? "Hey Sonic" she blushed with a quiet "Mind if I…sit with you?"

"Be my guest" he said

Amy saw that he wouldn't even look at her. She grabbed his head and made him look at her "Sonic, you didn't have to listen to that robot" she said "I know that you don't love me"

Sonic shook his head and tugged on his brown scarf "No Amy, UT told you the truth" he blushed "I have had a love interest in you for a very long time"

She blushed at this, she started to fiddle with one of quills "Well…I had this thought" she said with a quiet "You know that I love you and you just told me that you love me, well UT did…You wanna date in secret?"

Sonic's eyes looked into hers and he saw that she was serious about this. He knew that she had loved him for a long time "But what about our friends? They wont like it if we kept secrets from the"

She giggled at him "I have that all figured out, Sticks only comes round mine in the mornings and I have the afternoon all to myself" then she kept up to his ear and whispered into it " _Me and you could have some 'fun'"_

Sonic went bright red and he started to grin "I like the way you think" then it hit him "It's the afternoon now, lets get going then beautiful" he scooped her up in his arms "But how are we gonna get them away from your hut?"

"I wouldn't worry about that" she grinned "And who said we are going back to my place?"

Sonic then sped off with Amy in his arms to go back to his hut for some fun. Once they got there, he got into his hammock and Amy joined him. She sighed in delight as she snuggled into his chest "This is nice"

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed her quills feeling the softness of them. She looked at him with a half-eyed look, without warning she kissed him on the lips. He was in shock when she kissed him he soon calmed down and started to kiss her back. Amy ran her hands through his quills grabbing them while Sonic's was rubbing her back while he moaned when she grabbed his quills. Sonic pulled away from her and a small trail of salvia escaped from them "Oh my god I love you" blushed Sonic as his eyes were half-eyed.

Amy blushed also "I love you too"

She snuggled into his chest and sighed as she started to fall asleep. Sonic smiled at her sleeping form and he started to get sleep too "Thanks UT" he pulled her closer into his body and he too fell asleep unaware that 3 pair of eyes were looking at them.

"Told you he liked her" whispered Tails "He kept on lying to himself"

Knuckles looked at Tails who looked very confused "Umm how do you lie to yourself?"

Sticks quietly went into the hut and grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and placed it over the 2 hedgehogs who were fast asleep. She quickly left and looked at Knuckles and Tails "Why cant we do any of that snuggling stuff?"

"Umm its for people that love each other Sticks" blushed Tails "Come on we better leave them" they all left the new hedgehog couple who were sleeping away with big smiles on their faces.

 **Now I think THAT should have happened in the episode :D that was my first Sonamy Boom one-shot and I hope that was okay for everyone, I'll take requests from anyone who wants more Sonamy Boom one-shots, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
